Pokemon Tabletop Adventures: Jacob Munitio
by Ginko-san
Summary: The backstory of a boy in a world where Steel-types are the rarest of all, and becoming a Steel-type ace is even more difficult than becoming a member of the Elite Four. Jacob prepares to takes on the world where anything awaits him, and he takes on challenges he never knew he'd have to face, with people he never knew he would meet. One-shot, maybe a series later in the year.


The Backstory of Jacob Munitio

In his small town outside of Oreburgh City, a boy named Jacob was born. His health was poor as a baby so he needed to be treated at the local hospital for months at a time. For four years he had been going back and forth from home and hospital, nearly all hope was lost because his life was almost taken by this unknown illness. His father, a head miner at the Oreburgh Mine, was digging after visiting his son in the hospital. It was late at night because he had to make up the hours for the week and couldn't lose the job he held now. It was there that an accidental discovery of a cavern rich with coal, minerals, and pokemon alike was made. He explored deeper into the cave, to properly report his findings when he stumbled over a large metallic object.

Little did he know that the object was a Beldum, now waking up from its long slumber. Jacob's father took a good look at the pokemon, and the equally curious floating metal arm stared back as well. After a few minutes of staring the Beldum took the initiative by floating around his head, looking him up and down for a good five minutes. The Beldum knew a human when it saw one, and was delighted that it had a new friend to play with. Mr. Munitio knew that this discovery was monumental, that he would get a huge raise and a bonus, that he'd be able to pay all those medical bills, and it was thanks to the grace of this new Beldum.

That same night Jacob's condition turned for the better, and the unknown illness set itself into remission. The doctors explained how they didn't know when it could come back, if ever, but now it looked like Jacob would grow up to be a fine boy. His mother cried over the bedside because of her overwhelming joy, and the new Beldum that brought the Munitio family good luck. Jacob's condition improved and over time he was able to grow up a normal boy, just he and his family Beldum.

Of course when he turned 11 he knew for a fact that his Beldum was the rarest of all pokemon ever seen in the region, and he would become very popular by letting his friends over to see it and mock battle with the other "trainers'" pokemon (mostly just the family Eevee or Snubbull or such). He had become well liked within his small town and was unbeatable due to his Beldum's Defenses. Though he never knew that the disease he forgot he had was something even his beloved Steel-Type could defend against.

He once again became sickly, and was unable to leave his home. It was there that he would lay in bed all day either watching the television or reading books about more and more pokemon, with his best friend, Beldum by his side (named Arx by the family). He was well enough that he could stay home, but he couldn't leave the house. He would mostly flick through the channels until one day he scrolled by a televised event where Hoenn Champion Steven Stone was battling Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. He had tuned in at the climax of the battle, where Steven's second-to-last pokemon had fallen to Cynthia's final one, her Garchomp. Steven sent out his Metagross and Arx went bat-shit crazy. It was flying around the room nearly hitting and breaking everything in its wake, and after verbally calming it down, Jacob decided to do some research on Steven Stone. He hadn't paid any attention to the rest of the battle, though.

After discovering the wonders of the Steel-type pokemon, he decided he wanted to be like the very few that was even lucky enough to own a Steel-type, and become a Steel-type ace; powerful enough to even take on Steven Stone on equal footing. He studied where Steel-types could be found all over the world, and discovered very few places where they could be and where they once have been. He discovered few places, luckily nearby, where he could find some, and planned his strategy.

Four years passed after initially being bedridden. Jacob was still entertaining himself by reading many different techniques on capturing pokemon, as well as all pokemon in general, just so he could ascertain all the common knowledge of every species. He hasn't grown much since he was 11, and his skin has become more pale over the years. He could go outside a few times per month, and it wasn't certain if he was getting better or not, but he knew he'd be fine if he had Arx alongside him. Today, Jacob decided to ask his family, or father rather, if he could go to Mount Coronet to find a Magnemite. His father agreed, but had to promise Jacob's mother that they'd only be there for the day and that they'd be back before dinner. The two went one weekend on the short trip to Mt. Coronet and was unsuccessful. A month or so later they came back and tried again. They did this once more, and once more.

Soon another year and a half had passed and Jacob had had no luck. His health was improving ever so slightly after every trial, as if his drive was also fighting back his illness. It was only after his 20th attempt at searching did he find signs of a Magnemite. He and Arx (still a Beldum at this point) followed whatever trails they could find to where the one single Magnemite had floated, and a battle ensued. His father had caught up in time to witness Jacob's final pokeball being broken in the struggle, and he only had a spare Ultra Ball on him that he was hoping to save for an Onix one day. He tossed the ball to Jacob, which subsequently caught the ever so elusive Steel-type, leaving Jacob successful.

Another year and a half had passed, and Jacob decided he was well enough to take on the world, "slowly" his mother cautioned. Although he was shorter than the average boy at 5'4, and relatively lighter, weighing in at 124 lbs, he was smart beyond his age because of all the time he spent self-teaching the wonders of the pokemon world. His longer brown hair covered some of his pale face as he took her words in kindness; and left the town he grew up in, left the city he loved, and left the world he knew in search for more of what he wanted. He wanted to become the master of Steel-type pokemon, and he starts his journey with a pep in his step and his Beldum by his side.


End file.
